t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dapplefrost022/Rant and News
I'll start off with my rant, because that is what drove me to write today about this. First off, please do not create clan chatzys. I don't know if you realize, but as the administrator, and founder of this wikia, I share the administrator password with the leader. They are not supposed to share the password with anyone, as I am not either. When you make a clan page, it doesn't even officially have the information required and things are not exactly in order. The reason for me to also share the password with you, is for me to provide and maintain the room when you are obviously absent. You are not even supposed to keep the password secret with me, it's only with everyone else. I am not trying to take over all of you guys, because obviously I will not remain as the ShadowClan leader for all eternity, but I am currently in charge of this community, and I will most likely last for a few years until I have moved on from warrior cats roleplay and I happen to have easy trust with another person to take over. Now, finishing off with my rant, a new clan has joined the forest recently this week. We are giving a warm welcome to SolarClan. After the current incidents, a few pages are in need of updates and I will make them as soon as I have my hands on my laptop later today. Now with five clans, I don't believe I will want to accept any more. Our clans are not at balance and that just means we will have to step up our recruiting, which leads me to say that each clan has to work on their own. NightClan, though, seems to me like it could use the help of some other clans, so if guys want to, you may. SolarClan also might need of help, but they are already at a good start. In factC all of our clans need help. We need to update our members page as well. I know some of you want to hold on to names, but unless you know them in real life, don't be rid of their names. If you don't have contact with those inactive members, I suggest you start with an update. I want us to have gatherings and have the experience of the books to our roleplay. For those clans I explained that they are left to be independent to recruiting, I will contact you later on, giving you a preview introduction on how you should invite new members, give helpful links and more information about the way you have to act. We don't need to look like desperate lions for food. Thank you for reading if you did. Please do not take the rant as a warning from me telling you off that you can't make your rooms. Just don't make clan pages or any kind of page that is related to a specific page in our warrior world, like the gathering place for example. Category:Blog posts